Aurore
by linora
Summary: En séjour à New York, les membres de SG1 se retrouvent mêler à une enquête du SVU sur un tueur en série qui menace le bonheur de deux d'entre eux.
1. Prologue

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**Prologue**

_Terminé._

_Ma mise en scène était enfin finie. Il était temps de laisser un message pour mes chers poursuivants, si seulement je pouvais rester pour les voir découvrir mon œuvre. Cependant j'avais encore du chemin à parcourir avant que ma vengeance soit faite._

_Oh oui ! Ils allaient tous payer pour m'avoir fait souffrir. Et le plus amusant c'est que personne ne saurait pourquoi jusqu'à la fin._

_Bip ! Bip !_

_Ah ! Une autre cible localisée. Il est temps d'une nouvelle chasse._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**1. Chapitre 1**

L'avion venait atterrir à New York que déjà Jack O'Neill regrettait de prendre Daniel et Vala en vacances avec Sam et les enfants. Il était déjà en train de voir les ennuis que les deux allaient crées, il ne voulait pas qu'ils gâchent ses vacances sinon il allait trouver la planète la plus ennuyeuse et il envoyé pendant un bon mois. Il regardait sa femme qui l'avait convaincu de venir ici, à la place d'aller au Minnesota, et se demandait si son idée était bonne. Mais il voulait le meilleur pour ses enfants et Sam avait une meilleure connaissance que lui.

Sam sentait le regard de son mari peser sur elle. Elle savait que Jack aurait préférer passer ses vacances au chalet au calme que de venir ici mais il avait céder face à son insistance. Depuis le coup de fil de sa vieille amie Andrea, elle avait repensé à ses années à New York et ses moments passés à la fondation _Prodige_. De plus, elle pourrait voir où se situait ses enfants surtout sa fille, car il était évident qu'ils avaient hérités de son intelligence mais il semblait qu'ils soient encore plus avancé qu'elle. Et elle espérait aussi qu'ils puissent voir d'autres enfants comme eux pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas anormaux mais simplement différents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés comme elle l'a été enfant avant la fondation. Elle espérait juste que le séjour se passerait bien surtout avec Daniel et Vala car ils étaient des aimants à ennui.

Daniel était plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir à New York cela faisait longtemps qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Il voulait remercier ses amis mais il voyait que Jack aurait préférer être dans son chalet pour ses premières vraies vacances en famille depuis plus de deux ans. Cependant il était aussi curieux de la fondation que Sam connaissait, étant lui aussi d'intelligence supérieur, il aurait été ravi s'il avait pu rencontrer d'autre personne comme lui quand il était enfant. Il était content pour les enfants mais connaissant la facilité de laquelle lui et ses amis tombait dans les ennuis, il espérait que rien ne viendrait gâcher les vacances. Enfin c'était surtout lui et sa voisine les aimants à catastrophe. Il priait pour que Vala se comporte et se maudissait un peu pour parler du voyage des ses amis à New York. Il savait que la jeune femme rêvait de venir ici mais jusqu'à ce jour-là, dans le labo de Sam, il avait réussi à l'éviter. Après elle l'avait tellement harcelé qu'il avait cédé et que c'était maintenant à lui de la tenir en laisse pour empêcher toutes catastrophe.

Ah New York ! Enfin après avoir entendu parler de cette ville depuis des années, Vala allait enfin la visiter. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir surpris la conversation entre Sam et son Daniel, qui avait fini par céder pour l'amener après un long harcèlement. Elle allait pouvoir dépenser l'argent que lui servait l'armée dans les boutiques de luxe et passer un bon moment avec Daniel sans artefacts et menaces pour les interrompre. En parlant de son chéri, elle voyait qu'il était préoccupé et se doutait vu les quelques regards échanger entre Sam et Jack que cela devait la concerner. Elle savait qu'ils avaient peur à cause d'elle. Mais elle s'était jurée avant de partir de se comporter et d'éviter les ennuis. Elle refusait de gâcher les vacances, ne voulant pas risquer leurs colères et la déception de la part de Daniel. Elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre à mal leur relation.

* * *

Aucun d'eux ne se doutait de la tournure problématique que leurs vacances allaient prendre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**2. Chapitre 2**

Elliot Stabler se trouvait à son bureau en train de regarder le relevé de téléphone d'un suspect dans une histoire de viol quand Cragen l'interpella.

-Stabler !

-Oui, patron.

-Trouver Benson. On a trouvé un corps qui pourrait être Sarah Masen dans la 112e rue ouest.

-Tout de suite.

Elliot monta en haut où sa coéquipière se reposait un peu. Elle était allongé sur un de ses lits inconfortables et pourtant regardait absolument adorable. Immédiatement il chassa cette pensée même si c'était véritablement fini entre Kathy et lui, il ne pouvait pas commencer une autre relation. Surtout avec Olivia qui lui plaisait depuis des années mais il avait aussi peur de détruire l'amitié qui les liait. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

-Liv, on doit y aller. Allez, debout !

Olivia Benson avait un rêve assez agréable pour une fois quand le monde devant elle commença à bouger et une voix qu'elle connaissait bien se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir son meilleur ami pencher sur elle.

-Qu'est qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle encore un peu endormi.

-On a un corps qui pourrait être celui de Sarah Masen.

-Merde, allons-y !

* * *

La scène devant elle, expliquait pourquoi les flics dehors avaient une telle tête. C'était l'une des pires scènes de crime qu'elle avait vu depuis le début de sa carrière. Le corps était méconnaissable, la moindre parcelle de corps semblait être marquée d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'assassin l'avait déposé sur une croix utilisé pour la torture au moyen-âge et avait mis de nombreuses fleurs au pied de celle-ci. Le reste de la pièce avait aussi été décoré de façon bizarre, d'abord la partie de la pièce derrière le cadavre était remplie d'objets qui semblaient être aussi vieux que la croix. Le mur avait été peint montrant une mise à mort par écartèlement. Ensuite le mur à sa gauche représentait, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le tableau périodique des éléments. Et enfin à droite la peinture semblait représenter une coupe du cerveau et plusieurs instruments chirurgicaux. Elle ne pouvait pas pensé à une logique pour cette mise en scène. Elle rejoignit Elliot et le docteur Warner près du corps.

-Eh doc ! Est-on sur que c'est Sarah Masen ? demanda Elliot.

-Et bien, à part la photo, commença Warner en montrant celle-ci, représentant la jeune Sarah, qui se trouvait dans les fleurs. Il est évident qu'il s'agisse d'une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, la taille, la couleur des yeux et des cheveux sont identiques à ceux de notre jeune disparue.

-Les circonstances de la mort ?

-Aucune idée pour l'instant malgré toutes les blessures qu'elle a subit, aucunes d'elles ne semblent mortelle. Il faudra attendre l'autopsie.

Alors que le corps était enlevé, les deux détectives se tournèrent vers les gars de la scientifique.

-Alors les gars, qu'est qu'on a ?demanda Olivia.

-Pas grand-chose, il est évident que notre tueur a préparé la pièce mais il n'a laissé aucuns indices, répondit le technicien le plus proche.

-En tout cas, il a du garder sa victime dans un autre, dit un autre, car il n'y a aucun trace de sang.

-Ok, les gars. Continuez à regarder, dit-il en se retournant vers Olivia qui venait de répondre à son téléphone, c'est qui ?

-Cragen, lui dit-elle après avoir raccroché, il veut que nous retournions au bureau, les parents de Sarah viennent d'arriver.

-Déjà ?

- Oui, ils savaient pour leur fille, notre malade leur a envoyé un e-mail avec une photo de la scène du crime.

- Ok, allons-y.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et retournèrent à leur voiture sans remarquer la personne qui les observait sur le toit d'en face. Celle-ci les regarda avec un sourire malade tout en écrasant sa cigarette.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**3. Chapitre 3**

Ils virent immédiatement les Masen quand ils arrivèrent au bureau, en effet Monsieur Masen retenait sa femme qui s'en prenait au capitaine.

-Je veux voir ma fille, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire de la voir.

-Madame Masen, dit Cragen le plus calmement possible, on est en train de pratiquer l'autopsie. Je vous promets que vous pourrez la voir après.

-Linda, écoute le, lui dit , ma chérie tu as vu la photo, il vaut mieux attendre pour la voir, elle sera plus présentable.

-Plus présentable ! Plus présentable ! Tu te moques de moi ! Elle est morte, mon bébé est mort ! cria-t-elle en frappant son mari à la poitrine avant de s'écrouler en pleurant.

-Ma chérie, je voulais simplement dire que je veux pas que tu gardes comme dernière image de notre fille cette horrible photo. Capitaine pourrait-on avoir un endroit pour que ma femme se calmer et vous laissez parler en paix ?

-Bien sur, répondit Cragen en faisant à un agent, cet homme va vous conduire en salle de repos. Je vous jure que mes inspecteurs vont tout faire pour arrêter le tueur de votre fille. Et plus tard je vous conduirais moi-même à la morgue pour votre fille.

-Merci, le remercia en soulevant sa femme pour suivre l'agent.

Ils regardèrent tous le couple accablé jusqu'à ils ont tout les deux disparus puis ils se retournèrent vers Much qui venait vers eux.

-Fin a apporte l'ordinateur à nos experts, les salua-t-il, pour voir s'ils peuvent remonter à l'origine de l'e-mail.

-On peut voir l'e-mail ?demanda Olivia.

-Bien sur.

Much alla récupérer la copie de l'e-mail sur son bureau et est allée l'afficher sur le tableau avec le reste des éléments. Olivia et Elliot se rapprochait pour le voir, celui-ci se composait de deux parties. D'abord il y avait une photo qui était tiré de la scène de crime puis l'autre partie se composait d'un texte étrange.

_**« Monstre ! Monstre sans valeur ! Inutile ! Te voilà punir pour tes crimes comme certains avant et d'autres après toi. Tu as payé pour avoir osé me défier, pour avoir osé prétendre être supérieur à moi. Ton sang versé prouvant ta faute. Ton égoïsme a apporté le malheur sur les tiens. Inutiles ! Créatures sans valeur ! Vous avez volé ma récompense, il est de mon devoir d'éviter la propagation de votre vermine. Bientôt je serai le seul, il n'existera plus d'autres.**_

-Eh bien, notre tueur semble assez dingue, hasarda Elliot.

-C'est pas sa première victime, constata Olivia.

-On s'est dit la même chose, dit Much, j'allais voir si je pouvais trouver d'autres victimes.

-D'accord Much, en attendant les résultats de l'autopsie ou d'autres informations je veux que tout les trois aller aux archives. Je vais m'occuper des Masen, je vous préviendrais quand Huang sera arrivé.

-Ok, capitaine.

* * *

Les archives étaient un endroit qu'Elliot ne pouvait supporter, toutes ses affaires non résolues étaient comme des coups de poignards dans le cœur. Tous ses salauds en liberté qui pouvaient recommencés et toutes ses familles qui ne savaient pas la vérité sur la mort de leurs proches le dégoutait. Il regardait les étagères pleines de dossiers avec désespoir.

-Cela va prendre longtemps.

-Il suffit de se concentrer sur les affaires avec des mineurs, lui lança Olivia.

-Pourquoi seulement des enfants, notre homme aurait pu s'en prendre aussi à des adultes ?demanda Much.

-Franchement je ne le pense pas, rétorqua la jeune femme, appelez ça une intuition féminine mais notre homme semble préfère s'attaquer à un proche de sa cible. Et quel meilleur moyen d'infliger de la douleur à quelqu'un que de s'en prendre à ses enfants.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Olivia se dirigea vers une allée pour commencer les recherches, rapidement imité par les deux autres. Une quinzaine de minutes était passée quand Elliot poussa une exclamation.

-Je crois que je tiens un cas identique !

-Tu crois ?lui demanda Much qui venait de le rejoindre ainsi qu'Olivia.

-Oui, je le pense, il s'agit d'un garçon de neuf ans John Anderson. On a retrouvé son corps cinq jours après sa disparition après un coup de fil anonyme comme dans notre affaire. Le garçon avait subi beaucoup de torture selon le rapport. La scène de crime avait été elle aussi préparé d'une façon étrange. Mais le truc qui me semble le plus important c'est que les parents avaient eux aussi reçu une photo du cadavre de leur fils.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ce cas, cela date de quand ?

-C'était il y a dix ans, en 2000.

-Dix ans ! S'insurgea Much. Il a du faire beaucoup de victimes, comment personne n'a-t-il fait le lien ?

-Aucune idée Much, il a peut-être commis des meurtres dans plusieurs états ou il était en prison. Va savoir ? Il faut continuer à chercher.

Les trois inspecteurs retournèrent à leurs recherches pendant une autre quinzaine de minutes avant qu'Olivia trouva un autre dossier qui pouvait être du même tueur. Il s'agissait d'Helen Walker qui avait disparue alors que son père, Alex Walker, donnait une conférence sur la découverte de nouvelles molécules. On avait retrouvé son corps dans le Queens et les différents éléments trouvés semblaient correspondre aux autres. Olivia avait fini de résumer le dossier quand le téléphone d'Elliot sonna, il parla quelques instants avec Cragen avant de se retourner vers ses deux collègues.

-Huang est là !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**4. Chapitre 4**

L'hôtel Avalon, une blague de la part de Jack, était une vraie merveille, les Tauris offraient une diversité qui n'arrêtait pas d'impressionner Vala. Cette première nuit était géniale, elle avait fini de se préparer quand Daniel lui dit qu'ils devaient rejoindre les autres. La suite de Jack et Sam était encore plus luxueuse que la leur. Le couple les attendait sur le divan, les enfants n'étaient pas en vu.

-Ah Daniel, Vala ! s'exclama Jack. Il faut qu'on discute.

-De quoi ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

-De vos proportions à vous créer des ennuis surtout vous Daniel. Je voudrais passer des vacances sans à avoir à régler quoi que se soit. Donc je voudrais que tu fasses attention et surtout que tu surveilles Vala.

-Eh !protesta celle-ci. Je ne suis pas une enfant !

-Désolé Vala, s'excusa Sam, mais tu as tendance te créer des problèmes. On veut simplement que Daniel d'accompagner pour éviter que tu fasses quelque chose qui montre que tu n'es pas d'origine terrienne.

-Mais Sam cela fait plusieurs années que je suis ici, je pense que je maitrise les subtilités de votre planète.

-Ce n'est qu'une précaution, de plus cela te permet de passer un moment seul avec Daniel et il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui.

-Eh ! Oh ! s'écria celui-ci.

-Cela est fort, riait Jack. On va espérait qu'ensemble vous allez réduire le risque de problèmes et non l'augmenter. Bon maintenant que cette mise au point est faite, nous allons vous laissez, il faut qu'on aille à la fondation.

-Je peux venir ? S'enthousiasma Daniel.

-Désolé Daniel mais pas aujourd'hui, lui répondit Sam, les enfants vont passer des tests, peut-être plus tard.

-Génial, allez Daniel puisque tu n'as rien à faire, tu m'accompagne faire les magasins.

Disant cela, Vala traina le pauvre Daniel, qui regardait ses deux amis avec désespoir, pour une journée éprouvante.

-Je pleins Danny boy, Vala va le vider.

-C'est lui qui s'est mis dans cette situation. Jack on a rendez-vous dans une heure, il faudrait y aller.

-Ok, tu vas chercher les enfants, je t'attends en bas, dit Jack en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Daniel voyait la porte se refermer sur ses amis le condamnant à une journée infernale. Une journée dans les boutiques avec Vala était pire que toutes les tortures qu'il avait subi pour la planète. C'est pourquoi une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, il s'arrêta d'un coup obligeant la jeune femme à revenir vers lui.

-Daniel !

-Vala, je suis d'accord pour faire du shopping toute la journée…

-Oh ! C'est si gentil ! l'interrompit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-…mais en échange tu passeras toute une journée dans les musées.

-Quoi ! Mais pas juste ! s'indigna Vala.

-Désolé mais si je dois passer une journée à faire ce que tu aimes, il est logique que tu me rendes la pareille.

-Bien s'il le faut absolument.

-Merci Vala.

C'est ainsi que commença un véritable marathon, Vala était une véritable furie dans les magasins. Elle prenait des dizaines et des dizaines de vêtements à essayer en faisant pleins de combinaisons pour voir les meilleurs. Elle ne sortait pas d'un magasin sans au moins quatre sacs à chaque fois et le pauvre Daniel la suivait tout le long malgré la charge de plus en plus lourde des paquets.

Il était l'heure du déjeuner quand Vala proposa à Daniel d'aller poser rapidement les paquets à l'hôtel avant de manger un truc puis de reprendre la journée. Elle regardait Daniel partir quand elle eut une idée assez mesquine pour revenir sur la promesse que celui-ci lui avait fait faire. Cependant elle allait attendre que Daniel revienne avant de parler comme ça il ne pourrait se défiler. En l'attendant, elle alla acheter de quoi manger pour eux deux. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Daniel était enfin de retour et ils mangèrent en silence.

Daniel avait fini de manger et essayait de se préparer mentalement au reste de la journée quand il remarqua que Vala le regardait avec un sourire. Il frémit car il savait ce sourire, il était en mauvaise posture, et attendit qu'elle lui donne le coup de massue. Cependant après plusieurs minutes de silence de Vala, il céda.

-Alors, c'est quoi ?

-Daniel, lui répondit-elle innocemment.

-Je veux savoir se que tu prépares.

-Oh ! Rien de bien méchant, lui dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, mais je ne suis dis que ce n'était pas très juste de te trainer avec moi seulement pour acheter des vetements pour moi. Donc l'après-midi va être pour toi, finit-elle malicieusement.

-Vala ! s'indigna Daniel. Il n'en ait pas question !

-Mon cher, tu vas le faire, aucune discussion, ordonna-t-elle en lui saisissant la main et en commençant à le trainer vers les magasins pour hommes.

C'est ainsi que le reste de la journée fut pour Daniel les pires heures de sa vie, Vala lui faisait presque essayer tout les vêtements de la dizaine de magasins pour hommes du centre commercial. Il était presque dix-huit heures quand Vala décréta qu'ils pouvaient enfin rentrer à l'hôtel, Daniel en soupira intérieurement de soulagement. La torture était finie ! Une fois là-bas, ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs quand une voix les interpella. En se retournant, ils virent Jack qui leur faisait signe depuis le bar de venir. Une fois là, Daniel prit la parole.

-Où sont Sam et les enfants ?

-Ils vont arriver, je suis parti plus tôt, vu que je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qui parlait à la fondation. Ils m'ont perdu rapidement.

* * *

**S'il vous plait avis **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**Désolé pour l'attente, un peu de mal à finir ce chapitre. Il est plus grand que les autres.**

* * *

**5. Chapitre 5 **

_Quelques heures plus tôt, avec Sam et Jack_

Il fallut un peu plus de dix minutes pour que Sam et les enfants rejoignent Jack dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils attrapèrent rapidement un taxi pour se rendre au centre de la fondation _Prodige_ qui se trouvait près du _Metroplitan Museum of Art_. Le trajet dura environ une heure, la circulation était assez difficile, juste à temps pour le rendez-vous. Une fois dans les bureaux de la fondation, ils furent accueillir par une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, elle devait être du même âge que Sam, qui vint immédiatement à la rencontrer de Sam.

-Sam, cela fait longtemps, dit-elle d'une voix assez grave.

-Ravi de te revoir, Andrea, comment va tu ?

-Plutôt bien, je viens de me marier pour la troisième fois et mes trois enfants doivent cohabiter avec les trois de mon mari mais cela pourrait être pire.

-Je croyais que tu étais encore avec Matthew.

-Il est mort un an après la naissance d'Emma dans un accident de voiture, il était avec Steven qui faisait aussi parti de notre groupe.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pas grave, cela fait longtemps. Maintenant tu me présente ta famille.

-Bien sur, c'est mon mari Jack O'Neill et nos deux enfants Grâce et Jacob.

-Ravi de vous rencontrez Jack, les enfants. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la salle de jeu, ma mère est avec une autre cliente pour finaliser l'inscription de son enfant. Il s'agit d'Allison Logan, tu te souviens ?

-Vaguement, elle ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup.

-Et bien, son plus jeune est comme nous et comme la famille vient d'emménager, elle inscrit son fils.

Elle les dirigea vers une salle qui servait à faire patienter les enfants et elle en profita pour expliquer à Sam et Jack les tests que les enfants allaient passer.

-On doit d'abord découvrir dans quelle catégorie, vos enfants se situent. Ces tests vont nous permettent de voir si se sont des enfants précoces, des surdoués, des prodiges ou des virtuoses. On va leurs faire passer des tests de QI mais aussi voir comment ils maitriser certains aptitudes qui demandent des années d'étude. Comme ils sont encore jeunes, surtout Jacob, on va faire les tests sous forme de jeu, on veut éviter de les bouleverser. L'autre partie de l'entretien sera avec vous deux. En effet dans le cas d'enfant avec un quotient supérieur, il est important que les parents soient un soutien actif et ne poussent pas leurs enfants. Vous avez compris ?

-Ca ira.

-Donc c'est de la psychologique, grommela Jack a voix basse.

-Désolé Andy mais mon cher mari à un problème avec les psys en général.

-Pas de problème, il s'agit de voir de quelle manière vous pouvez aider vos enfants. Dans certains cas, l'intelligence peut-être génétique comme avec Sam et elle peut donc beaucoup mieux les soutenir.

-Donc je vais être inutile.

-Vous êtes incorrect M. O'Neill, lui répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir à la porte une vieille femme appuyer sur une canne les regardant avec intérêt.

-Aucun parent n'est inutile dans se genre de situation, vous aurez une autre approche pour aider vos enfants. De plus, je me suis renseigné sur vous et il me parait évident que vous êtes plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison madame Stone, j'ai toujours pensé que Jack est plus intelligent qu'il ne le montre, il a tendance à jouer muet.

-Ah ma chère Samantha, tu as l'air d'aller bien, dit la vieille femme en la serrant dans ses bras, et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Renée, le madame me fait sentir vieille. Il arrive souvent que certaines personnes n'utilisent le potentiel à plein régime. Bon je pense qu'il est temps de commencer, Andréa va s'occuper de vos enfants pendant qu'on nous discutions. Ensuite vous pourrait surement aller manger et on se retrouvera à 14h pour discuter des résultats.

-D'accord, répondit Sam en se levant, Grâce, Jacob venez ici.

-Oui maman, cria les enfants en courant, pour Grâce, et en trottinant, pour Jacob, vers leurs parents.

-Bon les enfants vous allez avec mon amie Andréa pendant que votre papa et moi, nous allons discuter avec sa maman. De plus je veux que vous obéissiez à elle pendant que nous sommes absents.

-D'accord maman.

-Bon nous allons dans mon bureau, dit madame Stone en quittant la pièce suivi du couple.

* * *

Jack se sentait mal à l'aise en rentrant dans le bureau, il avait depuis longtemps une sainte horreur de tous ceux qui prétendaient fouiller dans la tête des gens. S'il avait été tout seul, il serait partir immédiatement mais il le devait pour sa famille. Il s'installa dans le canapé du bureau avec fatalité.

-M. O'Neill arrêta de faire cette tête d'enterrement, je ne vais pas vous manger, dit Renée en souriant, je sais que vous n'aimez pas les psys mais c'est important que je parle avec vous.

-Ok, ok. Alors ?

-Bon d'accord. D'abord je voudrais que vous remplissiez ce questionnaire, juste pour voir l'historique familial et aussi un petit test de QI. Cela va mettre utile pour voir comment vous pouvez aider vos enfants. Tenez.

Jack prit les papiers qu'elle lui tendait et les examina avec méfiance, il regarda d'abord le questionnaire sur la famille en faisant une grimace. Il avait depuis longtemps mis de cote sa famille tellement il les haïssait. Son père l'avait toujours rabaissé, lui préférant son petit frère qu'il avait mis en avant continuellement. C'est pourquoi le test de QI lui semblait familier, son frère en avait passé beaucoup, son père prouvant ainsi que le garçon était supérieur. Secouant la tête, il compléta rapidement le questionnaire pour passer au test et remettre à l'oubli son passé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il remit ainsi que sa femme les papiers.

Renée les regarda alors qu'ils remplissaient les papiers en particulier Jack car elle connaissait Sam mais son mari était une énigme. Il était évident qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait. Une fois qu'elle eut les documents de retour, elle examina ceux de Sam rapidement pour ensuite se concentrer sur ceux de Jack. Et s'ils ont répondu à certaines questions, d'autres ont émergés qui avaient besoin d'éclaircissement. Après une autre demi-heure a analysé les papiers, Renée se tourna de nouveau vers le couple.

-Bon pour toi Sam je n'ai rien de spécial à dire car je te connais très bien mais j'aurai Jack des questions à vous poser.

-Sur quoi ? grimaça le concerné mais s'il savait de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Votre frère.

-Un frère ? Je savais pas que tu avais un frère, Jack.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'ai coupé les ponts, vous êtes ma seule famille. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Vous avez écrit qu'il avez passé des tests de QI et qu'il a été déclaré comme surdoué. Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas été testé aussi, il est général de le faire quand on tombe sur un surdoué qui a des frères et sœurs, surtout à cette époque.

-Mon père ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que je fasse de l'ombre à son petit génie. Il a tout fait pour lui donner le meilleur.

-Et bien selon ce test, il est évident que vous êtes plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait mais cela n'a pas été exploité. Je devine que vous étiez plutôt fainéant à l'école, vous deviez vous ennuyer. Mais cependant vous comprenez les choses instinctivement.

-Oui vous avez raison.

-Bien maintenant après avoir examiné tout ça, je trouve que vos enfants seront dans une situation idéale avec vous deux.

-Comment ça ?demanda Sam.

-Et bien en clair, il y a plusieurs facteurs qui prouvent que vous êtes des parents idéals pour des enfants surdoués. En premier lieu, vous êtes tout les deux plus intelligent que la moyenne donc vous ne vous sentirez pas menace par eux comme c'est souvent le cas avec des parents aux capacités normales. Ensuite le fait que votre intelligence n'a pas été développe de la même manière fera que chacun d'entre vous aura une incidence différente : Sam aidera dans les domaines intellectuels alors que vous, Jack, votre rôle sera plutôt d'éviter l'isolement et de leur apprendre à être des enfants.

Elle continua à leur parler des moyens de s'occuper d'enfants surdoués pendant une bonne demi-heure quand Andréa les interrompit en leur disant qu'elle avait fini avec les enfants. Renée proposa alors de récupérer leurs enfants et d'aller déjeuner pendant qu'elles en profiteraient pour examiner les résultats des enfants comme ça ils pourraient à leur retour discuter des résultats.

* * *

Ils retournèrent dans les bureaux de la fondation peu avant 14 heures, ils portaient leurs enfants qui étaient totalement épuisés, incapable de tenir debout. En voyant ça, Andréa proposa de coucher les deux enfants sur le canapé de son bureau pendant qu'ils discutaient car il était mitoyen de celui de sa mère. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, ils allaient dans la pièce voisine pour commencer la réunion. Renée les attendait derrière son bureau.

-Re-bonjour, comme je vous l'ai dis avant le déjeuner, nous avons profités de la pause pour regarder les tests de vos enfants.

-Alors quels sont les résultats ? demanda Sam.

-Je vais commencer par Jacob, répondit Andréa, c'est moi qui m'occupe du suivi des enfants de moins de six ans. Bon maintenant les tests que j'ai fait passer à votre fils m'ont montré qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit un prodige mais il est pour l'instant trop jeune pour être totalement sûre. Cependant je peux vous dire ce que j'ai détecté : votre fils semble possède une mémoire photographique, il semble aussi avoir un talent particulier avec les chiffres. En effet il a résolu certaines équations destiné à sa sœur.

-Il serait plus doué que Grâce ? demanda Jack.

-Pas forcement mais il semble que ses capacités soit plus tourné vers les nombres. Il pourrait être moins doué dans d'autres catégories mais comme je l'ai dis il est encore trop jeune pour ce faire une idée exacte de tout ses talents. Bon maintenant je veux aborder comment aider votre fils. Il est évident qu'il faut éviter de le pousser, il faut le laisser s'exprimer. La chose la plus importante est qu'il ne faut pas le laisser s'isoler, il doit impérativement socialiser avec d'autres enfants de son âge pour éviter tout signe de repli sur soi. C'est les lignes générales, je peux développer plus s'il vous le souhait.

-Je pense qu'on pourra développer plus tard, lui répondit sa mère, maintenant je vais vous parler de Grâce. Bien, les tests étaient plus importants car elle est plus âgée que son frère. Les résultats ont démontré que votre fille est une enfant prodige, elle accomplit les mêmes choses que les adultes. Elle montre de nombreuses caractéristiques comme une curiosité, une soif d'apprendre indéniable, elle a aussi des tendances obsessionnelles quand elle est fixée sur quelque chose. Elle sait déjà lire comme un adulte, possède une mémoire photographique et est capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois sans rien oublié. Tout cela ne prouvant qu'elle est un enfant prodige. Pourtant il y a une chose qui m'étonne, votre fille est-elle souvent présence d'enfants de son âge ?

-Régulièrement, répondit Sam, nous sommes souvent occupés avec le travail donc nos enfants se retrouvent souvent à la garderie de notre base qui regroupe tous les enfants de nos collègues qui ne sont pas encore à l'école. Il y a six autres enfants du même âge que notre fille.

-Est-elle en bon terme avec eux ?

-En bon terme !s'exclama Jack. Elle est très amie avec eux tous, c'est même le petit chef dans leur groupe.

-Elle a donc aucun problème a noué le contact avec d'autres enfants, résuma Renée en les regardant hoché la tête en accord. C'est bien, il arrive souvent aux enfants dont l'intelligence est supérieure d'être isolés soit par choix ou parce que les autres les rejette. Pour le futur c'est idéal qu'elle est des amis aussi jeune car quand elle va vraiment commencer à se démarquer des autres, ils seront encore avec elle car ils la connaissent depuis longtemps. En clair elle ne semble pas souffrir du faite qu'elle est plus intelligente que les enfants de son âge, elle n'a besoin de constamment aller chercher la compagnie de personnes plus âgé. Maintenant pour la suite j'aurai quelques conseils à vous donner. D'abord comme pour votre fils, il ne faudra pas trop la pousser, la laisser assez libre de ses mouvements. Cependant il vous faudra en même temps trouver un moyen de la canaliser car elle est en plus une enfant hyperactive, je vous conseillerai de lui trouver au moins deux activités. Une activité sportive pour lui permettre de dépenser de l'énergie et une autre activité, artistique ou intellectuelle, qui pourrait lui permettre de se concentrer uniquement sur un sujet. Bon j'ai terminé, je peux vous expliquer plus en détail si vous voulez ?

-Pas spécialement, grommela Jack qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

-Désolé pour mon mari, il n'est pas très patient.

-Aucun problème, je vais avoir un autre rendez-vous mais Andréa peut continuer à vous expliquer certaines choses, dit Renée en se levant. Je vous revoir bientôt.

Après son départ, ils retournèrent dans l'autre en faisant le moins de bruit possible car les enfants étaient endormis. Andréa leur proposa de rester au moins jusqu'à seize heures car ils recevaient les enfants inscrit à la fondation. Cela permettrait à Grâce et Jacob de rencontrer d'autres enfants comme eux. En attendant, elle leur proposa de continuer à discuter sur l'avenir de leurs enfants. En voyant la tête de Jack, Sam comprit qu'il commençait à s'énerver et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter les discussions. Elle lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller et qu'elle allait s'occuper des enfants, elle lui téléphonerait quand elle retournerait à l'hôtel.

* * *

Jack soupira de soulagement quand Sam lui proposa de continuer sans lui car il commençait à ne plus en pouvoir. Cependant il ressentait une pointe culpabilité à la laisser avec les enfants mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de sortir. Il salua donc les deux et embrassa sur le front les deux enfants endormis et sortit du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers Central Park et trouva un coin à l'ombre pour se reposer un peu, il sentait un mal de tête venir. Il resta allongé sur l'herbe jusqu'à qu'il décide de retourner à l'hôtel qu'il atteignit un peu avant dix-huit heures. C'est juste avant de rentrer dedans qu'il reçut un message de Sam disant qu'ils venaient de sortir. Une fois à l'intérieur il préféra aller au bar au lieu de retourner à leur chambre. Il était depuis un peu près une dizaine de minutes quand il aperçut Daniel et Vala rentrer, il les appela et quand ils le rejoignirent il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Daniel l'interrompit.

-Où sont Sam et les enfants ?

-Ils vont arriver, je suis parti plus tôt, vu que je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qui parlait à la fondation. Ils m'ont perdu rapidement.

* * *

**S'il vous plait, donner votre avis! Important de savoir si je fais de bêtises.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

* * *

**6. Chapitre 6**

George Huang regardait les photos devant avec inquiétude, ce n'était pas la première victime du tueur et il pourrait enfin boucler une enquête qui avait presque détruit son ancien mentor.

Il se souvint de l'appel de Cragen pour venir sur un cas et quand il lui avait donné les premiers détails du meurtre, il lui dit qu'il venait immédiatement. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il se précipita vers le tiroir qui contenait les dossiers non-résolus de son mentor. Il les lui avait donné en espérant qu'il puisse enfin les résoudre. Il se souvenait de tirer rapidement un dossier et de foncer le plus vite possible vers le bureau de l'unité spéciale. Une fois là, il se souvint de discuter rapidement avec Cragen avant de se tourner vers le tableau pour examiner les premiers éléments de l'enquête.

Et maintenant il était là, en attendant le retour des inspecteurs, avec la confirmation que le dossier qu'il avait avec lui était lié à ce nouveau meurtre. Il avait déjà plusieurs éléments qu'il pouvait déjà donner pour aider à la capture du tueur mais il avait besoin de plusieurs de choses. Cragen lui avait dit qu'ils étaient partir voir s'ils pouvaient trouver d'autres affaires similaires, il s'espérait qu'ils réussissent car cela pourrait confirmer sa théorie. Il était là depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il entendit le capitaine demandait.

-Benson ! Stabler ! Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

* * *

Elliot discutait avec Olivia alors qu'ils retournaient voir le capitaine, Much leur avait qu'il restait en bas pour voir s'il trouvait d'autres cas similaires, en tenant les deux cas qu'ils avaient déjà trouvés. Une fois retourné aux bureaux, il remarqua Huang qui semblait très concentré sur le tableau où les photos du crime était mise. Il s'apprêtait à le saluer quand Cragen les interpella.

-Benson ! Stabler ! Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

-On a trouvé deux cas qui pourrait correspondre avec celui-ci, répondit Elliot alors que Huang se retournait, Much est encore en train de chercher.

-Cela fait donc quatre cas, commenta Huang.

-Comment ça ? demandait Olivia.

-C'est du même tueur, dit-il en montrant un dossier, il s'agit d'un cas que mon mentor n'a pas pu résoudre et les éléments semblent correspondre.

-Alors?

-En 1995, une fillette de 5 ans, Alicia Sanchez, a disparue alors qu'elle se trouvait au parc avec sa nounou. Pendant une semaine, les flics n'ont pas arrête de chercher jusqu'à la macabre découverte. La scène était une véritable horreur, il était évident que la pauvre enfant avait été durement torturée pendant de nombreuses heures. Cependant la scène de crime était d'une propreté éclatante, son calvaire avait eut lieu ailleurs puis son assassin avait fait cette mise en scène macabre.

-Mais comment êtes-vous sur que c'est le même tueur ? demanda Cragen.

-La mise en scène est un peu près la même, la fillette était attaché sur une chaise avec ses pieds de nombreuses fleurs. Trois des murs avaient été peint avec des éléments qui n'avaient aucune correspondance. De plus un message avait été donné aux parents au même moment que la découverte du corps.

-Donc cela fait quinze ans qu'il tue, il a du faire beaucoup de victimes, pourquoi personne n'a jamais fait le lien.

-Je ne pense pas, les messages suggèrent que c'est personnel, il en veut aux parents de ses enfants.

-Comment tu es sur qu'il en veut aux parents ?

-Les messages, il les envoie au même moment que le corps est découvert, il veut leur faire mal.

-Donc il aurait rencontré les parents avant.

-Oui, c'est mon hypothèse, je dois la confirmer, finit-il en prenant les dossiers qu'ils avaient apportés.

Ils commencèrent à étudier les dossiers pour voir s'il y avait des points communs, chacun d'eux prenaient des notes pour pouvoir les comparer. Cragen les avait laissés pour escorter les Masen voir leur fille, en effet Melinda avait appelé pour dire qu'elle avait. Le capitaine en profiterait pour avoir le compte-rendu de l'autopsie.

D'un seul coup Huang se redressa pour regarder les photos de la nouvelle scène de crime après il se précipita pour voir les photos des autres meurtres puis s'exclama.

-Tout est là !

-De quoi vous parlez, George ?

-Elliot que faisaient les Walker pour vivre ?

-Sa mère était avocate et son père chimiste, lui répondit celui-ci en consultant les papiers.

-Et pour les Anderson, Olivia ?

-Sa mère avait arrête son métier d'avocate et son père était flic.

-Bien, pour les Sanchez son père était un éditeur alors que sa femme écrivait des livres. Quand aux Masen, lui est un historien et elle est un professeur de littérature.

-Et alors ? demanda Olivia. Je ne vois pas de lien.

-Le lien est dans les peintures, regarde avec le dernier cas, qu'est qui était peint ?

-Il y a un tableau périodique, une scène de mort par écartèlement et un cerveau.

-Exact. Pour la scène du crime avec le jeune Anderson, il y a un mur avec la balance de la justice et des livres de droit, un autre avec des équations et sur le dernier des objets liés à la peinture. Dans le cas Sanchez, nous avons une représentation du corps humain, celle d'une librairie et encore des équations avec un boulier. Enfin pour Walker, nous avons une scène de mort par guillotine, une expérience avec des produits chimique et une reproduction d'une peinture célèbre.

-Franchement, je ne vois toujours pas lien, dit Elliot en regardant sa coéquipière.

-Je crois savoir, lui répondit celle-ci en regardant attentivement les photos, l'une des peintures sur chaque meurtre représente le travail d'un des parents, je pense que c'est celle du fond.

-Tout à fait, cela nous aide à savoir qui des deux parents étaient visés. Pour les Masen, c'est le père la véritable cible, en effet c'est un historien qui d'après mes recherches est spécialiste dans les moyens de mise à mort d'où la scène de mort.

-Donc pour les Anderson, c'est la mère qui était visé tout comme avec les Sanchez. Par contre avec Helen Walker c'était son père que l'assassin voulait faire souffrir.

-Ok mais à quoi servent les autres peintures ? Ce n'a pas de lien avec les victimes ou leurs familles.

-C'est à la fois un rappel et une prédiction. L'un des murs doit nous renvoyer vers sa victime précédente et l'autre vers la suivante.

-Donc notre prochaine victime est l'enfant d'un chirurgien ou plutôt un neurochirurgien.

-Tout à fait, cependant je pense pas que cela vas nous aider beaucoup. Il pourrait se passer des années avant qu'il enlève un autre enfant. Non le meilleur moyen est de se concentrer sur les parents, il faut trouver pourquoi ils ont été ciblés. Ils doivent avoir connu le meurtrier.

-Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il y a une telle différence de temps entre les meurtres ? Ou pourquoi il ne commet ses atrocités qu'ici ?

-New York doit représenter quelque chose d'important pour lui, les fautes qu'il pense que ses gens sont responsables doivent avoir eu lieu ici. Il va falloir éplucher leurs vies.

-Quelle galère ! Espérons que Fin va avoir plus de résultats en remontant l'e-mail.

-Pas de chance, Stabler ! s'exclama une voix.

* * *

Fin était dégoûté, il avait espéré que l'e-mail aboutirait à quelque chose mais la scientifique lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace. Le mec qui l'avait envoyé était un génie. Il était donc retourné à son bureau, un peu énervé, quand il entendit Stabler parler de l'e-mail en espérant des résultats.

-Pas de chance, Stabler ! s'exclama-t-il. Le mec n'a laissé aucune trace. Alors on en est où ?

-On a maintenant quatre meurtres… commença Elliot.

-Je pense que cela fait sept en réalité, certaines peintures ne se correspondent pas. Il est probable que Much trouve encore au moins trois dossiers avec les mêmes éléments.

-Punaise ! Bon c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

-Du repos, ordonna Cragen qui venait de revenir, j'ai renvoyé les Masen chez eux. Ils reviennent demain pour que vous puissiez leur parler. J'ai déjà renvoyé Much, il a trouvé deux autres cas, continua-t-il en déposant les dossiers, je veux que vous soyez au maximum pour parler aux parents. Donc allez-vous reposer, c'est un ordre !

Puis il reparti dan son bureau. Ne voulant le contrarier, ils partirent tous chez eux en se promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible le lendemain.

* * *

**S'il vous plait donner un avis, j'ai besoin de savoir si je fais n'importe quoi.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**Un nouveau chapitre assez court. Nous refaisons un petit tour dans la tête de notre assassin.**

* * *

**7. Chapitre 7**

_Il avait réussi ! Il avait failli échouer mais il avait fini par trouver une solution. L'enfant était avec lui !_

_C'était pour lui une chance de trouver une autre victime si rapidement. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, lui seul avait le droit d'avoir un héritier à son image. Bientôt son œuvre serait fini. Il serait enfin totalement fier de lui. Il aurait la reconnaissance qu'il aurait du avoir dès le début._

_Il venait de déposer l'enfant dans sa cellule. Il retourna dans son bureau et remarqua qu'il avait une alerte. La dernière personne qu'il attendait été enfin venu en ville, il pourrait enfin mettre fin à tout ça. En regardant de plus près les informations il se dit qu'il était vraiment béni, on lui avait donné un véritable cadeau. Il allait pouvoir se venger d'une personne qu'il haïssait encore plus que les membres du groupe, une personne qui lui avait volé ce qui aurait du lui appartenir. Il savait que lui aussi serait heureux de le punir pour oser avoir un peu de bonheur. Il fit des recherches et découvrit qu'il allait devoir accélérer les choses car ils ne seraient pas là longtemps et qu'il ne savait pas quand ils reviendraient en ville._

_Heureusement la mise en scène était déjà finie mais il ne pourrait pas faire tous qu'il voudrait à son prisonnier. Il regarda l'écran de la cellule montrant que l'enfant était en train de se réveiller puis en poussant un soupir il envoya un sms. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de torture avec un sourire maniaque, il avait hâte de voir les souffrances qu'il allait infliger._

_Bientôt des hurlements se firent entendre dans toute la maison mais à l'extérieur c'était le calme plat._

* * *

**S'il vous plait donner votre opinion.****  
**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

* * *

**8. Chapitre 8**

Il était à peine six heures du matin mais l'équipe était déjà en place, ils n'attendaient que Huang pour commencer, en l'attendant, ils regardèrent les deux autres dossiers que Much avait trouvé.

Il y a d'abord le cas d'Eric Stevenson en 1998, un garçon de six ans, enlevé dans l'hôtel où logeaient ses parents pendant leur séjour en ville pour une conférence sur les mathématiques dont le père était l'un des participants. Il n'avait été retrouvé qu'une semaine après, un appel anonyme. L'enfant avait subi de nombreuses tortures : brulures, coupures, os cassés et d'autres choses encore. La pièce où il avait été trouvé, avait la même mise en scène que dans les autres cas. Et la famille avait elle aussi prévenu au moment où le corps était découvert.

L'autre cas qu'il avait trouvé, datait de 2003, il s'agissait Jordan Baynes, dix ans. Son père, Arthur Baynes, était un peintre assez célèbre. Le garçon avait disparu juste après son cours de piano, on avait retrouvé son corps deux semaines plus tard. Il avait subi la même chose que les autres et il avait été trouvé dans les mêmes circonstances.

Ils avaient de lire le résumé des dossiers quand Huang fit enfin son apparition.

-Bonjour à tous. Désolé pour le retard.

-Aucun problème. Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On doit éplucher la vie des parents pour voir où ils pourraient avoir croisé l'assassin.

-Avant tout Dr Huang, que pouvez-vous déjà nous dire sur notre tueur ? demanda Cragen. Cela pourrait nous aider quand on parlera aux parents, ils pourraient peut-être l'identifier.

-D'accord, notre tueur doit être âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, il est blanc. C'est un homme intelligent, instruit et surement bien intègres dans la société, il est probablement marié mais il ne doit pas encore avoir d'enfants. Dans son enfance, il a du être poussé à l'extrême par ses parents, il devait absolument être le meilleur. Il éprouve le besoin qu'on soit fier de lui, il est très arrogant, ne supportant pas l'échec. Il ne supporte pas qui quelqu'un le surpasse.

-Selon vous, qu'est qui l'a poussé à commencer à tuer ?

-Un échec, il peut avoir été humilié. Ou alors il peut avoir perdu quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un qu'il voulait impressionner. Tout cela a du l'envoyer dans une spirale où le moindre échec devient un énorme problème, il se sent le devoir de rabaisser une personne qu'il, dans son esprit, l'aurait humilié. Il se sent supérieur aux autres.

-Oui mais pourquoi il s'en prend aux enfants et pas aux parents ?

-Parce que beaucoup de parents considèrent leurs enfants comme leur plus grande fierté, leur héritage. Il pense qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de l'avoir. Il le dit clairement dans le message qu'il laisse aux parents, il considère qu'il répare un tort, il met la faute sur les parents. Il ne ressent aucun culpabilité ce qui le rend encore plus à capturer car il ne va pas commettre d'erreur comme d'autres qui voulaient être arrêté.

-Capitaine les Masen sont là, dit un agent qui venait d'arriver.

-Bien mettez les dans des pièces séparés. Stabler ! Benson ! Vous allez parler au mari. Much et Fin vous allez quand à vous parler à la femme, ordonna Cragen. Huang, vous voulez voir l'interrogatoire des parents.

-Non ça ira, je vais étudier en détails les rapports d'autopsie, voir s'il y a quelque chose qui ressort qui pourrait nous donner des indices sur le meurtrier, lui répondit Huang alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers les salles où étaient les parents.

* * *

Elliot et Olivia entrèrent dans la salle où Carl Masen était, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué leur arrivée. Elliot se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-M Masen, lui dit-il doucement alors que celui-ci relevait brusquement la tête.

-Inspecteurs des nouvelles ?

-Malheureusement votre fille a été victime d'un tueur en série.

-Donc un malade a tué Sarah. Mais pourquoi elle ?

-M Masen, vous devez rester calme, dit Olivia en s'approchant de l'homme, nous pensons que l'assassin à cibler votre pour vous faire mal à vous, il…

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. Vous…vous dites que ma fille est morte à cause de moi.

-M Masen, ce n'est pas votre faute, cet homme est malade. Maintenant vous devez nous aider à le coincer.

-Comment ?

-Nous pensons que vous avez du rencontrer le tueur à un moment ou un autre, il considère que vous l'avez humilié et à voulu vous rendre la monnaie de la pièce. Je voudrais savoir si cela vous dit quelque chose.

-Je ne souviens pas d'avoir humilié quelqu'un, je ne rappelle pas d'une personne qui aurait voulu me faire du mal.

-Vous êtes sur, cela pourrait n'importe quoi même un truc que vous jugeait sans importance.

-Non rien, lui répondit-il après avoir réfléchir quelques minutes.

-Bon d'accord, reprit Elliot, passons à autre chose combien de fois êtes vous venu à New York ?

-Et bien j'ai vécu à New York jusqu'à mes dix-huit où j'ai décidais de partir étudier en Europe. Depuis je suis venu que pour quelques visites à mes parents jusqu'à que mon père décède il y a six mois. Ma mère est malade, elle ne peut pas se débrouillé toute seule.

-Est-ce qu'il aurait eu un évènement inhabituel pendant lui de ses visites ?

-Non aucun que je me souvienne, je vous jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé, en tout cas rien qui ferait qu'on veuille s'en prendre à ma famille.

-D'accord passons à autre chose, je voudrais revenir au jour de l'enlèvement de votre fille, je sais que vous l'avez déjà dit mais pouvez vous encore une fois nous la raconter.

-Encore une fois ?

-S'il vous plait avec le recul vous pouvez vous souvenir d'un détail que vous avez oublié la première fois.

-Ok, alors comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, nous nous sommes levés comme d'habitude à six heures avec ma femme, une heure plus tard on a réveillé Sarah pour qu'elle puisse se préparer pour le lycée. Ensuite je suis parti pour l'université pour arriver à mon premier cours à neuf heures, ma fille est partie au même moment et ma femme est restée avec ma mère pour s'en occuper. Je me souviens qu'Anne m'a téléphoné vers treize heures pour me dire que Sarah n'était pas rentrée déjeuner et je me souviens aussi lui dire qu'elle avait probablement voulu manger avec ses amies. Si seulement je n'étais plus inquiété, sanglota-t-il.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. S'il vous plait continuez.

-Très bien, je suis rentré vers dix-heures, Sarah n'est pas encore mais je ne me suis pas inquiété car elle nous avait dit qu'elle allait surement faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour un devoir important. Cependant une heure plus tard, une de ses amies a téléphoné pour demander des nouvelles de ma fille. C'est que j'ai découvert que ne se sentant pas bien, elle avait dit qu'elle se reviendrait pas après le déjeuner. En découvrant ça, j'ai immédiatement appelé la police, voilà.

-Très bien, dit Olivia, nous…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car il semblait qu'il y avait de l'agitation en dehors de la salle, Elliot allait pour ouvrir la porte. Et ils entendirent.

-Nous avons un nouveau cas.

* * *

_Du coté de Fin et Much._

Fin et Much trouvèrent Anne Masen totalement prostrée, une fois qu'elle les vit elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, il passa plusieurs minutes avant que finalement Fin pris les devants.

-Madame Masen, Je suis désolé pour votre fille mais il faut qu'on parle, vous vous s'en sentez d'accord.

-Ca ira, renifla-t-elle avec un accent assez prononcé, que vous voulez savoir ?

-Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel, une personne qui semblait apparaitre assez souvent et qui suivait ?

-Non, je n'ai rien vu qui sorte de l'ordinaire mais je sors rarement.

-Savez-vous si votre mari a contrarié quelqu'un ?

-Non personne, Carl est un homme très doux, il fait généralement passer les autres avant lui.

-D'accord, peut-on reparler de la journée où votre fille a disparue.

-Et bien, mon époux et moi nous nous sommes levés à six heures comme d'habitude, une heure plus tard c'était au tour de Sarah. Ensuite ils sont tout les deux partit en même temps et je suis restée avec ma belle-mère. J'ai attendu ma fille pour le déjeuner mais elle n'ait jamais venu quand j'ai appelé Carl, il m'a dit qu'elle avait surement préféré manger avec ses copines. Ensuite l'après-midi, je suis encore resté à la maison sauf quand j'ai conduit la belle-mère chez le médecin. Le soir, mon mari est rentré vers dix-huit heures, il fallu environ une heure pour savoir que Sarah avait disparue quand une de ses amies nous a dit qu'elle aurait du rentrer au déjeuner. On a alors contacté la police.

-Très bien, dit Much alors qu'un grand bruit se faisant entendre à l'extérieur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers la porte et l'ouvrirent pour entendre.

-Nous avons un nouveau cas.

* * *

**S'il vous plait avis.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

******Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'ai enfin réussi à le finir.**

* * *

**9. Chapitre 9**

Huang regardait les rapports en essayant de voir s'il y avait des récurrences mais chaque victime semblait avoir subi des tortures différentes. Le tueur semblait s'amuser avec ses victimes, leur faisant le plus de mal sans les tuer en effet aucune des blessures n'étaient mortelles. La cause probable de la mort se situait au niveau de la trace de piqure retrouvé sur toutes les victimes même si on ignorait encore quel produit aurait pu contenir la seringue. Plus il pensait, plus pouvait imaginer l'assassin être un médecin ou au moins avoir de bonnes connaissances en anatomie car il en fallait pour torturer le maximum sans tuer.

Il était encore entrain d'étudier les dossiers quand un agent se précipita vers le capitaine et commença à lui parler. Ils ont commencé à augmenter puis Cragen se dirigea vers d'autres pour leur parler. L'agitation était de plus en plus forte et Huang était un peu perdu jusqu'à que Cragen se tourne vers lui pour lui dire.

-Nous avons un nouveau cas.

-Vous êtes sur ?demanda Huang alors que les inspecteurs qui venaient de sortir des salles les rejoignaient.

-Assez sur, sa mère est neurochirurgien. Maintenant Stabler et Benson allez sur la scène avec Huang. Et vous deux retournez voir les parents et voir s'ils connaissent les autres victimes, finit-il en retournant dans son bureau pour appeler son chef.

* * *

Ils leur fallu une bonne d'un quart d'heure pour arriver à la demeure des Logan, une belle bâtisse qui devait datée de deux siècles. Dès leur sortit de la voiture, un collègue se dirigea vers eux, Olivia l'aborda aussitôt.

-On peut avoir le topo ?

-Il s'agit Derek Logan, 12 ans, il a été enlevé pendant la nuit, sa mère n'a découvert sa disparition quand rentrant de sa garde à l'hôpital. On est en train de ramener sa nounou pour savoir si elle a vu quelque chose ou si elle a entendu du bruit.

-D'accord vous nous prévenez quand elle est là et mettez la dans une autre pièce que la mère. Maintenant conduisez nous à la chambre du gamin.

Il les conduisit au deuxième étage, dans la chambre du fond, où la scientifique s'activait déjà. Il était évident que Derek s'était débattu, de nombres objets étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Elliot s'est approché d'un des gars de la scientifique.

-Alors qu'avez-vous ?

-Notre homme est rentré par la fenêtre, il était préparé, il découpé la vitre. Nous avons trouvé un chiffon imprégné de chloroforme. Nous pensons qu'il a tenté de l'endormir mais le garçon à résister, provoquant un sacré chantier dans la chambre. En tout cas, au cours de la lutte le miroir a été cassé, il y a du sang, nous allons devoir faire des analyses pour voir si c'est au garçon ou à notre homme.

-Très bien, c'est une priorité. Cela pourrait être un indice important. Bon nous allons parler à la mère.

Les deux détectives sortirent de la chambre et restèrent dans le couloir en attendant Huang qui était encore à l'intérieur. Celui-ci ressortir au bout de cinq minutes.

-Il s'est précipité, c'est la première fois qu'il commet une erreur. Il doit avoir eu un événement dans sa vie qu'il l'a obligé à accélérer. Il n'a plus le temps de bien planifier.

-Donc il va commettre plus d'erreur.

-Il y a des chances.

-Stabler , la nounou est arrivée, on la mis dans la cuisine, dit le flic de tout à l'heure.

-Bien, je vais lui parler, répondit Elliot en suivant son collègue vers la cuisine.

-D'accord, je vais quand à moi aller voir la mère avec Huang, lui cria Olivia en redescendant pour le salon après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre, entraînant George avec elle.

* * *

Stabler rentra dans la cuisine où une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années faisait les cent pas, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Le détective qui l'avait amène, toussa pour attirer son attention.

-Mademoiselle Garcia, il s'agit de l'inspecteur Stabler, il doit vous poser des questions.

-D'accord.

-Bien, commença Elliot en s'installant sur une chaise et invitant la jeune femme à faire de même. D'abord je voudrais savoir depuis quand vous vous occupez du jeune Derek.

-Depuis deux mois.

-Bien, est ce que dans cette période vous avez remarqué quelqu'un qui semble le surveillez ou posez des questions sur lui ?

-Non, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange.

-Vous êtes sur ? Peut-être que Derek vous a parlé de que quelque chose qui le déranger.

-Non, rien. Mais Derek n'est pas très causant, c'est un enfant timide. C'est à peine s'il ne parlait.

-Donc vous ne savez pas s'il aurait pu s'adresser à des amis.

-Il venait d'arriver en ville, il prenait ses cours avec un prof particulier le temps que sa mère lui trouve une école donc je pense pas qu'il avait encore des copains, en tout cas dans cette ville.

-Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous me parliez d'hier ?

-Je commence où ?

-Et bien depuis que vous commencez la journée.

-D'accord, je suis arrivée à huit heures comme chaque jour, juste pour le départ de madame qui avait un rendez-vous. J'ai passais la matinée à aider Derek à faire ses devoirs et lui faire réviser ses leçons pour l'après-midi où son prof serait là. Ensuite j'ai fait à manger pour lui. Une fois son prof arrivé, j'en ai profité pour faire sa chambre puis madame est rentrée en coup de vent et m'a demandé de faire les courses car elle devait retourner plus tôt à l'hôpital à cause d'un patient. En voyant qu'il restait encore deux heures de cours, j'ai décidé d'aller faire les courses tout de suite. Je suis retournée une heure et demi plus tard. Après le départ de son prof, Derek alla s'enfermé dans sa chambre et ne ressortit que pour le souper avant de se renfermer une nouvelle fois. Ensuite j'ai rangé un peu avant d'aller regarder la télé en attendant le retour de madame mais je suis endormi, elle m'a réveillé en revenant vers six heures du matin. Elle m'a dit de prendre ma journée qu'elle allait rester à la maison.

-Donc vous n'avez rien remarqué d'inhabituel.

-Non je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mademoiselle. Je vais les agents vous reconduire chez vous. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, répondit la jeune femme alors qu'Elliot s'en allait pour retrouver les autres.

* * *

Olivia regarda la femme effondrer sur le canapé qui n'avait pas encore remarqué leurs présences puis son regard se posa sur l'homme qui semblait s'agiter au téléphone. Elle prit une bonne inspiration avant de parler.

-Madame Logan, je suis l'inspecteur Benson et voici…, commença-t-elle d'être interrompue.

-Où est mon fils ? gémissait la femme alors que l'homme avait coupé son téléphone et essayait de la consoler.

-Je suis désolé pour Allison, elle est bouleversée.

-Je comprends monsieur…

-Enders, Joshua Enders, je suis un collègue d'Allison, on se connait depuis notre internat en médecine.

-Très bien, M Enders mais nous devons vraiment parler à madame Logan.

-C'est bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? leur demanda Allison qui c'était calmé.

-Quand avez-vous découvert de votre fils avait disparu ?

-En allant le réveiller, je suis rentrée à la maison qu'à six heures et j'étais tellement épuisée que je suis allée directement me coucher après avoir dit à la nounou de prendre sa journée. J'ai été réveillé par un coup de fil aux environ de huit heures et j'ai été surprise de ne pas voir Derek debout alors…

-Attendez ! l'interrompit Olivia. Pourquoi avez-vous été surprise de ne pas voir votre fils debout ?

-Parce que mon fils est réglé comme une horloge, il se lève tout les jours à sept heures et demie sans exception. Je suis donc allée dans sa chambre et je ne l'ai pas trouvé, j'ai immédiatement appelé la police aux vue des dégâts qu'il y avait. En les attendant j'ai passé un coup de fil à Joshua pour qu'il vient me soutenir, finit-elle en larme. S'il vous plait, trouvez mon fils.

-Nous allons faire notre possible, madame Logan.

-Vous savez pourquoi on a enlève Derek, inspecteur Benson ? demanda Joshua.

-Malheureusement oui, tout nous indique que votre fils a été victime d'un tueur en série.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a choisi mon enfant ? s'énerva la femme.

-Et bien. C'est difficile à vous dire mais votre fils a été ciblé pour vous faire du mal.

-Quoi ! Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que c'est ma faute, s'écria Allison avant de s'effondrer en pleurs.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, lui parla Huang après un coup d'œil à Olivia, la personne qui a enlevé votre fils est malade. Pour lui, vous lui avez fait quelque chose et il considère que vous lui devez réparation. Il n'y a rien qui justifie de s'en prendre à un enfant mais si ses parents s'avéraient être des monstres.

-Le docteur Huang a raison, rien de cela n'est votre faute. Maintenant je dois savoir si vous n'avez remarqué rien d'inhabituel ses derniers jours.

-Non je ne vois rien.

-Vous êtes sur ? Vous n'avez pas vu une personne qui semblait trop s'intéressé à vous ou à votre famille.

-Absolument, il n'a rien eu qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

-D'accord maintenant je voudrais savoir s'il y a des personnes qui pourrait vous en vouloir, qui vous aurez menacé.

-Et bien, à part des familles de patient que je n'ai pas pu sauver, je ne vois personne qui m'en voudrait. Franchement les seuls qui me détestaient au point de me vouloir mort étaient les grands-parents de mes deux ainées qui ne sont plus là. J'ai toujours su éviter les conflits. Vous avez dit qu'il a fait d'autres victimes, qu'est qui leur est arrivé ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, madame.

-S'il vous plait, je dois savoir, les supplia-t-elle.

-Je vous assure qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que vous vous mettiez des images pareilles dans la tête.

-Il les a torturer, c'est ça ?

-Désolé, répondit seulement Olivia avant de reprendre. Maintenant je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez les noms suivants : Marie Sanchez, Richard Stevenson, Brooke Anderson, Arthur Baynes, Alex Walker et Carl Masen.

-Non, je crois pas. Qui sont-ils ?

-Se sont les parents des autres victimes, ils sont les personnes que celui qui avait enlevé votre fils, cibler. Vous êtes sur que vous ne les connaissez pas.

-Franchement non, cela ne me dit rien, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, madame. Mais continuer à réfléchir peut-être que quelque chose va vous revenir.

-S'il vous plait retrouver mon fils.

-Nous allons faire notre possible. Allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. Il suffit de venir plus tard au poste pour mettre votre déclaration par écrit.

-Elle viendra, assura M. Enders alors qu'Allison commençait à somnoler probablement du aux médicaments qu'elle avait pris avant.

-Très bien, nous allons tout faire pour trouver votre fils, finit Olivia en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

Elliot rejoignit Olivia et Huang qui venaient de quitter le salon.

-Alors ?

-Rien de nouveau, la mère n'a rien vu sortant de l'ordinaire, elle n'a pas souvenir de quelqu'un qui lui en veut. On n'a rien, c'est frustrant.

-Tu lui as dit les noms.

-Oui, cela n'a rien donné, elle ne semble pas les connaitre.

-Merde ! Peut-être que Fin et Much on eu plus de résultats avec les Masen, on doit à tout prix trouver un lien entre eux. En tout cas, il faut espérer que le sang est celui de notre homme et qu'il est fiché.

-Peu probable, lui répondit Huang, notre homme est du genre à ne rien faire en dehors des clous.

-Super. Bon il faut mieux retourner au commissariat, on doit se dépêcher de retrouver ce gosse, ordonna Elliot en espérant qu'ils allaient vraiment retrouver le gamin vivant.

* * *

******S'il vous plait avis.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Avertissement:** Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

* * *

**10. Chapitre 10**

On entamer le troisième jour de l'enlèvement du jeune Derek et Elliot commençait à perdre espoir, ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé. Les résultats du labo avaient montré que c'était le sang de notre tueur mais comme l'avait prédit Huang, il n'était pas fiché. Donc il ne servait à rien à moins qu'ils trouvent un suspect pour comparer. Elliot sentait les heures défiler comme des coups de poignard sachant les tortures que devait endurer Derek et il n'avait toujours rien.

Il se souvenait en rentrer de voir Much et Fin qui lui disait qu'ils n'avaient rien de nouveau, les Masen ne reconnaissait pas les autres victimes. De passer de nombreuses heures avec Olivia, à interroger les voisins des Logan pour voir s'ils avaient vu quelque chose, toujours sans succès. Ils avaient tenté avec Huang d'affiner les recherches sur le profil car il devenait urgent. En effet Huang leur avait dit que le tueur avait pris de grands risques pour avoir le garçon, il allait selon le psy passer beaucoup moins de temps avec lui. Il fallait donc le trouver rapidement avant qu'il soit tué.

Elliot se souvenait de retrouver et d'interroger les parents des autres victimes pour voir s'ils se souvenaient de quelque chose datant de l'époque de la disparition de leur enfant. Ou s'ils connaissaient les autres parents mais cela ne semblait mener à rien. Il n'avançait pas et cela l'agaçait fortement. A part la ville, il ne semblait y avoir aucun point commun.

Il venait de retourner au commissariat, après que le capitaine lui avait ordonné la veille d'aller se reposer avant d'exploser. Fin et Much étaient là mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa coéquipière.

-Salut les gars. Où est Olivia ?

-Elle est en train de se reposer, là haut, lui répondit Much qui avait une tête affreuse.

-Tu as une sale tête, John.

-Merci, lui grommela-t-il.

-Il a raison, c'est à ton tour d'aller dormir un peu, Much, lui dit Cragen qui venait d'apparaitre derrière eux. Va d'allonger et réveiller Olivia.

-Ok, j'y vais, dit celui-ci en commençant à monter alors que les autres discutaient des progrès de l'enquête.

* * *

Olivia fut réveille par quelqu'un qui lui secouait l'épaule, elle ouvrit pour voir Much penché vers elle.

-Allez Benson, c'est à mon tour de me reposer, fit celui-ci sarcastiquement.

-Très bien, répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle alla vers le lavabo pour se rafraichir alors que Much s'allongeait sur la couchette qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle regardait son reflet et ce qu'elle vu lui dit comment le manque de résultat commençait à se faire ressentir. Le jeune Derek en était à son troisième jour avec ce salaud et ils en étaient toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire rien. Elle descendit vers les bureaux pour voir les autres encore en train de discuter.

-Alors, on en est où ? dit-elle en les faisant sursauter.

-Toujours nulle part, lui répondit Fin, on n'a toujours rien.

-Super, soupira Olivia avant de se tourner vers Elliot, ça va mieux ?

-Je suis calmé, au faites où est Huang ?

-Il est sorti, je crois qu'il avait une piste à suivre. Il voulait voir quelque chose.

-Tu s'es ce que c'est ?

-Non, il n'a rien dit, il était en train d'examiner les dossiers quand il est devenu frénétique. Il s'est lève et il a déclaré qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose.

-Et bien j'espère qu'il a une piste car on est à cours de temps, dit Cragen avant de reprendre, en attendant continuer à chercher dans les autres affaires, on est peut-être passé à cote de quelque chose.

Puis il repartit dans son bureau d'un pas las alors qu'ils se replongeaient dans les dossiers en espérant contre toute attente trouver un élément nouveau.

Olivia regardait les dossiers, qui après trois jours lui étaient parfaitement connus, et essayait à tout prix de voir quelque chose qui pourrait donner une piste. Elle était tellement absorbée par cette enquête qu'elle n'arrivait plus à prendre du recul, elle devait absolument se distancier des victimes pour espérer voir un truc nouveau. Elle planchait dessus depuis trois bonnes heures quand Cragen ouvrit violement la porte de son bureau en affichant une tête qui en disant loin.

-Un corps a été trouvé, il a de fortes chances que se soit le jeune Derek.

-Merde, s'énerva Elliot.

-Allez-y et trouvez-moi quelque chose, dit Cragen en leur donnant l'adresse. Fin va réveiller Much et aller voir Huang pour voir s'il a trouvé du nouveau, il avait l'air d'avoir une piste.

* * *

Elliot était furieux, Olivia le voyait à sa façon de serrer le volant. Elle l'était tout autant, les enfants étaient vraiment les pires victimes qu'ils pouvaient avoir, elle avait toujours plus de mal avec eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le tueur ne l'avait gardé aussi peu de temps alors qu'il avait gardé environ deux semaines les autres victimes. Elle esperait que l'assassin c'était précipité et avait laissé des preuves car sinon ils avaient peu de chances de le coincer.

Ils étaient près de la scène de crime quand elle pensa qu'il faudrait prévenir madame Logan si c'était son fils. C'est là, qu'elle se souvint d'un truc.

-Merde.

-Quoi ? aboya Elliot.

-Si c'est bien le jeune Derek, sa mère doit en ce moment recevoir la preuve de sa mort.

-Tu as raison, appelle Cragen pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour voir.

-Ok, dit-elle en prenant son téléphone.

* * *

Elliot écoutait distraitement la conversation d'Olivia avec le capitaine, il essayait à grande peine de contenir sa colère. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le jeune Derek mais il savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. Il détestait les salauds qui s'en prenaient aux enfants et il espérait qu'il avait laissé des traces qui permettrait de le coincer.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la scène de crime, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le premier agent qui se trouvait près d'eux.

-Inspecteur Benson ! Inspecteur Stabler !

-Qu'a-t-on ?

-On a reçu un appel signalant un corps d'enfant quand on est arrivé, nous avons arrêté un homme qui était juste devant la porte ouverte.

-Quoi ?!

* * *

**S'il vous plait, avis!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

* * *

**11. Chapitre 11**

Jack se réveilla brusquement, il resta quelques instants immobiles le temps d'effacer les dernières images de son cauchemar. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul, Sam n'était plus dans le lit. Il se leva pour la trouver et la vit dans le salon avec les enfants de regarder des dessins animés. Il toussa pour attirer l'attention de sa femme qui se retourna.

-Bonjour, enfin debout, le salua-t-elle en allant l'embrasser, un peu plus et j'allai envoyer les enfants te sortir du lit.

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour, lui répondit-il en la serrant dans les bras, et bonjour les enfants.

-Bonjour papa, répondirent-ils sans même détourner les yeux de la télé.

-Et bien, ils sont déjà bien accros. J'espère qu'ils ne vont passer la journée devant.

-Peu de chance. J'ai l'attention de rattraper le temps perdu avec Andy et je voudrais prendre Grace avec moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Andy va emmener son plus jeune fils avec elle, il est de l'âge de Grace, cela pourrait être un bon ami pour elle.

-Et Jake?

-Tu le prends avec toi, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps avec lui, je me disais que ça serait une bonne idée.

-Une journée entre mecs, pourquoi pas?

-Parfait, tu crois que tu pourrais passer la journée avec Daniel aussi, j'ai l'attention de demander à Vala de venir. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une journée entre filles.

-Ok, je vais parler à Daniel. Je vais leur téléphoné pour leur dire de nous rejoindre au restaurant où nous allons discuter des plans de la journée.

* * *

Vala était de mauvaise humeur, elle avait été réveillée par le téléphone et maintenant elle devait se depêcher de s'habiller pour rejoindre Daniel et ses amis au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils avaient déjà commencés à manger quand elle arrivait enfin.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle en s'installant et en profita pour piquer l'assiette de Daniel au passage.

-Vala! s'indigna celui-ci.

-Quoi, j'ai faim.

-Tu aurais pu commander.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Bon maintenant on peut savoir pourquoi on est là.

-Et bien nous voulions savoir si vous aviez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-Je voulais faire la grasse matinée mais vous avez déjà gaché, marmonna Vala en continuant à manger.

-J'ai prévu quelque chose et en faite je dois bientôt y aller, répondit Daniel en regardant sa montre.

-D'accord, si tu fini à temps tu pourras nous rejoindre, Jake et moi, à Central Park.

-Je verrais, dit-il en se levant et en embrassant rapidement Vala avant de disparaitre.

-Et bien, on aurait dit qu'il avait le feu au trousse. Il y a un souci entre vous.

-Non mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'on est ici, il semble souvent anxieux.

-Je vais tâcher de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Merci Jack alors c'est quoi les plans aujourd'hui?

-Je vais passer la journée avec mon amie Andy et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir.

-Une journée entre filles, bien sûr que j'en suis.

-Bon je vais donc vous laissez, on se voit ce soir, fit Jack en se levant.

Il prit Jake et partit assez rapidement. Puis Sam et Vala partirent à leur tour.

* * *

Daniel était content d'être seul, il avait grand besoin de réfléchir et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'il était avec les autres. En effet, il pensait de plus en plus à enfin fonder une famille et en voyant ses amis, il était nostalgique Mais il avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait être heureux, vu le nombre de gens qu'il avait aimé n'était plus en vie. Mais il avait aussi des doutes sur le fait que Vala pour être mère. Cependant il savait qu'il était temps, c'est pourquoi une fois sortit de ses pensées, il prit une grande décision.

Il n'a pas réfléchit deux fois avant de se diriger vers une avenue commerciale car il savait qu'il allait se défiler s'il remettait à plus tard. Il finit par trouver une bijouterie qui était à son goût et regarda les bagues de fiançailles jusqu'à qu'une vendeuse se dirigea vers lui.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous aider?

-Je cherche une bague de fiançailles.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez?

-Non, aucune, répondit Daniel avec un sourire penaud.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Pouvez-vous me décrire le caractère de l'heureuse élue et ce qu'elle aime?

-Euh... Elle est explosive, complexe, elle est une boule d'énergie. Elle aime tous qui flashy mais en même temps je sais qu'elle porte plutôt des bijoux discrets.

-D'accord, alors je dirais que nous allons partir sur un anneau en or avec comme pierre au moins un rubis mais je vous dirais de choisis aussi une autre pierre. Cela donnerait une bague complexe. Maintenant avec le rubis je conseillerais soit l'ambre ou l'améthyste, c'est à vous de choisir.

-Je crois que je vais prendre l'améthyste, lui désigna-t-il en se souvenant que Vala aimait bien la couleur violette.

-Très bien, je vais vous sortir les bagues qui correspondent à la recherche.

Elle fouilla quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un présentoir d'une dizaine de bagues qu'elle posa devant lui.

-Tenez Monsieur, je vous laisse regarder, appelez-moi quand vous aurez choisis.

-D'accord.

Il se pencha pour examiner les bagues alors que la vendeuse allait s'occuper d'un autre client et presque immédiatement deux bagues ont retenu son attention. La première bague était un simple anneau en or surmonté des trois pierres, un rubis entouré de deux améthyste. Il aimait la simplicité de celle-ci mais il trouvait aussi la deuxième magnifique. En effet celle-ci se composé de trois bandes d'or tressés et au niveau des trous, c'était une alternance entre rubis et améthystes. Elle était plus complexe que l'autre. Il hésitait entre les deux mais connaissant les goûts de Vala, il savait laquelle prendre. Il rappela donc la vendeuse.

-Monsieur, vous avez choisis.

-Oui je voudrais celle-ci, dit-il en désignant la bague tressé.

-Très bien, Monsieur, fit la vendeuse en prenant la bague et la mettant dans une boite.

Après, il paya la bague en totalité, cela faisait longtemps qui n'avait pas fait de grosses dépenses, il avait donc assez d'argent pour ce permette ce plaisir. Une fois la vente réalisé, il repartit au hasard dans la ville sans vraiment prêter attention où il allait. En effet maintenant qu'il avait une bague, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à sa demande, qui était le plus difficile. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il prit un bon moment pour se rendre compte qu'il avait quitté les artères principales et qu'il se trouvait dans un quartier résidentiel qui semblait désert. Il regarda autour en espérant trouver une indication de sa position mais rien donc il prit le parti de continuer à avancer. C'est alors qu'il vit un homme remontait d'un escalier et se dirigeant vers une camionnette il avança rapidement vers lui pour lui demander le chemin quand à une certaine distance, il se figea net. En effet de là où il était, il jurait que l'homme ressemblait beaucoup à Jack mais le temps qu'il reprenne conscience, l'homme était parti. Il prit donc la décision de suivre la direction qu'il avait pris en espérant que ça le conduirait vers un endroit moins désert. Alors qu'il passait devant la maison d'où l'homme était sorti, son téléphone lui glissa des mains et tomba au bas des escaliers de la cave. Il pesta contre sa maladresse, en descendant les marches pour aller le récupérer. Quand il se releva, il remarqua que la porte était entrouverte et sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il poussa donc la porte et se figea devant la vision d'horreur.

* * *

-Monsieur, c'est la police, levez les mains!

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il reprit un peu conscience de son envirronement mais il était encore incapable de bouger ou même de parler. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il fut violemment pousser dans un mur avant qu'on lui torde les bras dans le dos. On continua à lui parler mais il était toujours dans l'incapacité quand il fut mis à l'arrière d'une voiture. Il y resta un bon en essayant toujours en vain de reprendre ses esprits quand la portière se rouvrit.

* * *

**s'il vous plait avis**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**Nouveau chapitre et comme toujours Daniel a des ennuis. **

* * *

**12. Chapitre 12**

Elliot n'arrivait pas y croire alors que Olivia et lui se dirigeaient vers la voiture où leur homme, un certain Daniel Jackson, avait été mis. Il ne savait pas si cet homme était le tueur mais c'était assez étrange de le trouver devant le lieu de la scène de crime au moment de l'arrivée de la police. De plus l'homme n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on l'avait trouvé. Il finit par arriver à la voiture, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière.

-Monsieur Jackson, je suis l'inspecteur Stabler et je voudrais vous poser quelques questions.

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction, il ne tourna même pas la tête.

-Monsieur! répéta-t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

-Attends, Elliot, fit Olivia en le repoussant et en se penchant pour examiner l'homme, c'est normal qu'il ne répond pas il est en état de choc.

-T'es sûr, il peut simuler.

-Non je ne pense pas, il faut mieux attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant de lui parler.

-Ok, fit Elliot en secouant la tête avant de se tourner vers l'agent qui les avait accueilli, vous l'emmenez à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui donne un truc pour le calmer puis vous le ramenez à notre bureau.

-D'accord, dit l'agent.

-Allez, on rejoint Warner, dit Elliot en se dirigeant vers la maison.

L'assassin avait passé moins de temps avec le jeune Derek qu'avec les autres mais il s'était encore plus acharné selon l'opinion d'Olivia. Le garçon était totalement méconnaissable et si l'homme à l'extérieur avait trouvé le corps par hasard, cela expliquait qu'il soit en état de choc. En effet, il semblait que le tueur avait brûlé, arraché tellement de peau qui ressemblait à masse de chair. Seule Warner était restée, les autres n'avaient supporté cette vision d'horreur. Se détournant de ça, Olivia regarda autour d'elle, il s'agissait bien du même tueur donc elle se concentra que sur l'un des murs, il fallait trouver sa prochaine cible. Il s'agissait d'une suite de calcul et d'une série de dessins qu'elle n'arrive pas tous à étudier.

-Ce sont des éléments qu'on trouve dans l'espace, fit Elliot juste derrière elle.

-Donc quelqu'un qui étudie l'espace.

-Astrophysicien, fit Warner qui s'occupait encore du corps, cela va vous faciliter la tâche, ce n'est pas un métier courant.

-Génial. Alors ? demanda Olivia en regardant le corps.

-Je pense qu'il a tenté d'infliger de nombreuses tortures en aussi peu de temps. Avec les autres victimes il espaçait les sévices, là il n'y a aucune pose. En tout cas, il est évident que cette fois-ci, la victime est morte de la suite de ses blessures comme il n'a pas pu récupérer entre elles.

-Il était pressé, cela confirme l'opinion de Huang.

-Il a peut-être fait des erreurs, il faut vraiment que la scientifique vienne.

-Je sais mais la vue du corps a été trop pour eux, je vais me dépêcher de l'enlever pour qu'ils puissent faire leur travail.

-D'accord, dit Elliot alors qu'Olivia s'était rapproché de l'entrée pour parler à un agent, ça va Liv ?

-Très bien, on vient de m'informer qu'on ramène notre suspect à nos bureaux.

-Ok, alors Melinda on attend ton rapport et nous on foncent interroger notre homme.

* * *

Daniel regardait défiler les rues sans vraiment les voir depuis qu'il avait repris conscience à l'hôpital après que le médecin lui avait donné un calmant. C'est alors que son corps reprit sur la scène qu'il avait vu et il renvoya sur celui-ci qui n'avait pas pu s'écarter. Ensuite les policiers l'avaient menotté en lui disant qu'ils le conduisaient au bureau de l'unité spéciale des victimes. Ils le traitaient assez durement mais il le comprenait car ils pensaient qu'il avait tué un enfant. Une fois là-bas, il fut conduit dans une salle d'interrogatoire où le capitaine Cragen lui dit que les inspecteurs allaient venir lui parler.

En effet même pas dix minutes plus tard, une femme et un homme entrèrent dans la salle, ils lui étaient vaguement familier mais il n'arrivait pas les situer.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Jackson, je suis l'inspecteur Benson et voici l'inspecteur Stabler, se présenta la femme alors que l'homme semblait vouloir le massacrer, nous avons des questions à vous poser ? Mais d'abord voulez-vous la présence d'un avocat ?

-Non pas besoin.

-D'accord, alors d'après les agents qui vous ont arrêté, vous étiez devant la porte ouverte, pouvez-vous vous expliquer ?

-J'ai fait tombé mon portable et quand je suis descendu le récupérer, j'ai vu la porte entrouverte et ma curiosité a fait que j'ai ouvert la porte. J'aurais préféré ne jamais le faire.

-Et pourquoi étiez-vous là ? demanda Elliot brusquement.

-Je me suis perdu, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait.

-Bien sur, ironisa Elliot.

-Je vous l'assure, je viens juste en ville pour des vacances, dit Daniel en s'énervant un peu avant de brusquement se calmer.

-Monsieur Jackson, vous allez bien? demanda Olivia.

-Il y avait un homme, dit-il perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Je dis qu'il avait un homme dans la rue et je me souviens qu'il sortait de la cave où il avait le corps. Je voulais aller lui demander mon chemin mais il est parti avant que j'arrives jusqu'à lui.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il sortait de cette cave? demanda Elliot en se disant que si c'était exact, il pourrait avoir un signalement du tueur car il ne pensait pas que l'homme en face de lui était l'assassin.

-Certain.

-Vous pouvez nous dire à quoi il ressemble?

-Euh..., hésita-t-il.

-Un problème?

-Non mais je n'étais pas assez prêt pour le voir correctement et puis...

-Quoi?

-C'est juste qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à mon ami Jack, cela m'a tellement surpris que ça m'a figé sur place.

-Donc, il ressemble à quoi? insista Elliot.

-Et bien, il est plutôt grand, environ la même taille que moi, il avait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains ou blond, c'est tout ce que je me souviens. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'étais pas assez près pour voir autre chose.

-Très bien, Monsieur nous allons..., commença Olivia avant d'être interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Cragen.

-Huang est là, il dit que c'est important.

-D'accord on viens, restez-là Monsieur Jackson, fit Olivia en suivant les deux hommes.

Daniel resta quelques minutes perdu dans ses pensées avant de voir que la porte avait été mal fermer et une fois de plus sa curiosité pris le dessus, il se dirigea vers la porte pour écouter.

* * *

Huang avait fini de parler aux familles des victimes quand Fin et Much apparurent à la porte de son bureau.

-Huang le capitaine veut savoir si vous avez quelque chose. Et puis on a trouvé un corps sûrement celui du jeune Derek.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé le lien entre les victimes.

-C'est quoi?

-Je vais vous le dire à tous, je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Huang profita du trajet pour réflechir à comment il allait exposer ce qu'il avait trouvé. S'il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi l'un des enfants est choisi et par un autre quand il y avait plusieurs enfants dans la famille, il n'aurait pas trouvé le lien. Dès son arrivée au commissariat, Cragen fondit sur lui.

-Huang vous étiez dans le vrai notre homme deviens pressé, il n'a gardé le garçon que très peu de temps. Ah nous avons attrapé quelq'un sur la scène de crime, je voudrais que vous jetiez un oeil.

-Pas maintenant, j'ai trouvé un lien entre les victimes et je voudrais bien exposer ce que j'ai trouvé, vous pouvez appeler Benson et Stabler.

-D'accord je vais les chercher.

Cragen se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'interrogatoire et fit sortir les deux inspecteurs.

-C'est quoi l'urgence, le type était en train de nous donner la description d'un homme qu'il a vu quittant le lieu du crime, dit Elliot un peu énervé.

-J'ai trouvé le lien entre les victimes.

-Quoi?

-J'étais en train de regarder les dossiers quand je me suis demandé pourquoi il ne ciblait qu'un seul enfant dans les familles donc je l'ai toutes recontacter et leur est demandé s'ils leurs enfants avaient un truc différents par rapport à leurs autres enfants.

-Et alors?

-Ils ont tous plus ou moins répondu la même chose, il s'agissait d'enfants surdoués.

-Des surdoués? demanda Fin.

-Oui et je leur ai aussi demandé comment ils le savaient et ils m'ont tous déclaré qu'ils en avaient reconnu les signes.

-Mais comment, cela ne doit pas être simple? demanda Elliot.

-C'est simple, chacun des parents ciblés en étaient un.

-Oh là tu veux dire que notre assassin s'en prend des enfants surdoués dont l'un des parents est lui-même un surdoué mais comment il le sait?

-Il le sait car il connaissait les parents quand ils étaient enfants, je pense que lui aussi est un surdoué c'est pour ça qu'on ne trouvait aucun lien car on ne remontait pas assez loin.

-Désolé je vois toujours pas, déclara Fin.

-Pour savoir où se situait leurs enfants, ils se sont adressés à une association mais pas n'importe laquelle, ils sont allés à celle de leur enfance et qui est la même pour tous, voilà le lien.

-Quel Fondation? demanda Cragen.

-Elle est située dans la ville, c'est la fondation _Prodige._

-Quoi? s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

* * *

**S'il vous plait donnez moi votre avis!**


	14. Chapitre 13

** Avertissement: **Ne pas posséder New York : Unité spéciale ou Stargate SG1

**Nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai du réecris le chapitre plusieurs fois, cela ne voulais pas s'enregistrer.**

**Anatol: Merci pour ton soutien et je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plait.**

* * *

**13. Chapitre 13**

Ils se retournèrent pour trouver Monsieur Jackson appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, il semblait sur le point de tomber.

-Monsieur Jackson, je vous ai dit de rester tranquille, dit Olivia en allant vers lui.

-Désolé mais vous parliez de la fondation _Prodige_.

-Oui. Pourquoi vous demander ça? demanda Elliot suspicieux.

-Vous disiez que celui qui a tué l'enfant, trouvait ses victimes parmi celles qui avait un parent qui est passé par la fondation.

-C'est exact, avez-vous une raison pour demander ça?

-Oui mes amis sont ici pour faire passer des tests à leurs enfants à cette fondation.

-Je pense pas qu'ils risquent..., commença Fin.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Sam a été dans cette fondation. Je voudrais savoir si elle est une cible.

-Quoi? s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

-Attendez! Quel est le métier de votre ami? demanda Olivia.

-Elle est dans l'armée.

-A-t-elle un diplôme?

-Elle en a plusieurs mais le principal est en astrophysique. Pourquoi vous demander?

-Monsieur Jackson, vous allez devoir rester calme mais nous devons savoir où sont vos amis et leurs enfants, ils sont en danger.

-Quoi? Le tueur va s'en prendre à l'un des enfants! paniqua Daniel.

-Calmez-vous! ordonna Elliot. Où sont-ils?

-Jack est avec Jake à Central Park et Sam est avec Grâce et ma copine mais je sais pas où ils sont, elles devaient passer la journée avec une vieille amie. C'est la fille de la personne qui dirige la fondation.

-Vous pouvez les appeler.

-Malheureusement non, j'ai cassé mon téléphone et je ne souviens pas des numéros.

-Bon, il faut absolument les trouver. Monsieur Jackson je voudrais que vous alliez avec Benson et Stabler au parc pour localiser votre ami et son fils, ils pourront peut-être nous renseigner sur la localisation des autres ou au moins les contacter. Quand Fin et Much, je veux que vous alliez au siège de la fondation pour voir si on peut se procurer les dossiers des enfants qui étaient en même temps que les parents de nos victimes.

-Très bien, capitaine, fit Much en prenant son manteau et en rattrapant Fin qui était déjà en train de partir.

-Monsieur Jackson, venez nous allons trouver votre ami.

-Très bien mais appelez-moi Daniel.

-Ok, allons-y, fit Elliot en partant à son tour suivi rapidement des deux autres.

* * *

Jack aimait assez bien Central Park, c'était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène mais il préférait être dans son chalet. Il avait trouvé un coin où il n'avait pas beaucoup de monde, il voulait profité du calme pour être avec Jake et faire une chose qu'il aurait fait à son chalet, la pêche. En effet, il avait loué du matériel de pêche et il était en train d'apprendre à Jake comment il fallait pêcher. Cette activité calme lui permit de réflechir tranquillement à son avenir, c'est vrai qu'une remarque de Sam l'avait poussé à y penser. Il ne passait pas assez de temps avec ses enfants, cela était arrivé avec Charlie et il ne voulait pas recommencer, il devait donc trouver une solution. Le plus simple serait de prendre sa retraite mais il avait essayé plusieurs fois sans succés, il devait donc trouver autre chose. Il voulait retourner au colorado, il n'arrivait plus à supporter Washington et ses imbéciles de politiciens, il voulait être avec les siens. Il avait peut-être une solution qui pourrait plaire à tout le monde, il décida qu'il en parlerait au président à son retour au boulot.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son fils l'appeler, il fallut qu'il le secoue pour qu'il revienne au présent.

-Papa! Papa! C'est cassé!

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit que c'est cassé, fit Jake en montrant sa ligne qui était réduite de moitié.

-Désolé, mon petit, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Pourquoi?

-Je me demande comment être plus souvent avec vous.

-Vraiment! s'exclama Jake, ravi à l'idée de voir son papa plus souvent.

-Oui mais il faut que j'en parle au président d'abord.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est le patron de papa. Alors tu aimes la pêche?

-Je sais pas. Veux jouer à la balle! déclara le garçon en abandonnant sa canne.

-Ah mais tu sais papa à mal aux genoux, je suis vieux et ne peux pas courir beaucoup.

-T'es pas vieux! Maman le dit!

-D'accord on va jouer à la balle, fit Jack en se relevant et allant fouiller dans le sac pour le ballon qu'ils avaient emportés.

Ils jouèrent un moment à se lancer la balle mais assez rapidement Jake commença à se fatiguer, il avait du mal à courir après la balle. Donc Jack décréta une pose et proposa de lui raconter une histoire en attendant de reprendre des forces. Il commença donc à lui raconter comment il avait rencontrer sa maman ce qui fit rire Jake quand il lui dit qu'elle était assez en colère contre lui ce jour-là. Le petit garçon lui répliqua que maman était toujours en colère contre lui quand il faisait l'idiot, c'était oncle Daniel qui lui avait dit. Jack se mit à chatouiller son fils en disant qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les bêtises de Danny-boy. C'est justement à ce moment qu'il crut entendre celui-ci l'appeler, il dit à Jake de se taire et il était maintenant sûr, Daniel semblait le chercher. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'utilisait pas son portable tout en disant à son fils que Daniel allait les rejoindre. Il se mit donc dans un espace plus dégagé pour qu'il le remarque. Cependant quand enfin il se montra, il était accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme et il se dirigea rapidement vers lui une fois qu'il les remarqua. Une fois à leur hauteur, il déclara.

-Jack, pourquoi il faut que tu ais dans des autres isolés?

-Daniel? fit Jack en désignant les deux autres.

-Ah oui, se sont les inspecteurs Benson et Stabler.

-Encore des ennuis!

-Oui et non. Tu sais où sont les filles?

-Non. Tu peux m'expliquer Daniel?

-Monsieur, c'est important, commença Olivia en s'avançant. Nous enquêtons sur un tueur en série et nous avons des raisons de penser que votre famille est an danger.

-Quoi? Comment ça? demanda Jack en prenant Jake dans ses bras. Est-ce que je peux avoir une explication claire?

-D'accord Monsieur, nous avons un tueur qui cherche à se venger de certaines personnes en se prenant à leurs enfants. La source est la fondation dont votre femme a fait partir quand elle était enfant, il est probablement qu'un autre enfant de cet époque soit le tueur. Nous devons vous mettre à l'abri vous et vos enfants car nos indices nous disent que votre femme est la prochaine cible.

-D'accord je vais l'appeler, fit-il en prenant son téléphone et en composant le numéro, elle répond pas, je vais lui laisser un message.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle est, demanda Elliot après que Jack est finit de laisser son message.

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elles se baladaient en ville, mais je sais qu'elles devaient aller à la fondation dans la journée.

-Très bien, je vais prévenir nos collègues qui si rendent pour les attendre. Nous, nous allons au commissariat.

-D'accord. Allez Jake, fit Jack en ramassant une nouvelle fois son fils qui les regardait avec curiosité ne comprenant pas tout ce qui ce passer.

* * *

Fin et Much venaient d'arriver au siège de la fondation et attendaient de voir la directrice de celle-ci qui commencait à se faire attendre, Much allait reparler à la secrétaire quand une porte s'ouvrit et Renée Stone apparut.

-Vous vouliez me voir inspecteur.

-Oui. Est-ce que nous pouvons parler dans un endroit tranquille?

-Bien sur, suivez-moi!

Elle les conduisit dans son bureau et attendit qu'ils soient assis avant de commencer.

-Alors pourquoi la police veut me voir?

-Nous enquêtons sur un tueur en série et tout les indices nous donnent à penser qu'il est passé par votre fondation.

-Inspecteur savez-vous le nombre d'enfants qui sont passés par chez nous? Il me faut des précisions.

-Bien sur, désolé, fit Much en fouillant dans son carnet pour trouver les noms des victimes. Je vais vous dire le noms de personnes, peut-être que cela aidera.

-Allez-y!

-Marie Sanchez, Richard Stevenson, Brooke Anderson, Arthur Baynes, Alex Walker, Carl Masen, Allison Logan.

-Aurore, murmura Renée dans ses pensées.

-Quoi?

-Pour pouvoir aider les enfants au maximun nous les avons ranger dans des groupes selon le niveau et aussi l'âge, et les personnes que vous nommer faisait tous partir du même groupe, c'était le groupe Aurore qui regroupait les plus doués à cette époque, dit-elle rapidement avant de s'arrêter puis de reprendre inquiète, ma fille était membre de ce groupe, est-ce qu'elle est en danger?

-Nous allons nous en occuper mais votre fille n'est pas la prochaine cible pour l'instant, nous avons vraiment besoin de savoir les autres menbres de ce groupe.

-Bien sur , je vais chercher les dossiers.

Elle partit rapidement alors que les deux hommes regardaient plus attentivement le bureau, les murs étaient recouvert de photos, il semblait qu'elle avait des souvenirs de chaque enfant qui était passé par la fondation. Ils examinaient la pièce depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Renée revint, elle semblait avoir quelque chose de mal.

-Un problème? demanda Fin.

-Oui, quelqu'un est passé à travers les dossiers, l'un d'eux est pratiquement vide.

-Vous savez lequel?

-C'est celui de Patrick, je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas de son nom de famille.

-Y-a-t-il d'autres dossiers altéres?

-Non, ils ont été consultés mais rien n'a disparu.

-Combien ce groupe avait-il d'enfants?

-Treize, il comptait treize enfants. Mais je sais que trois sont morts donc à part les noms de ceux que vous m'avez donné, il ne reste que Samantha, Patrick et ma fille, bien sur.

-Donc, il est probable que notre suspect soit ce Patrick. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui.

-Pas grand chose. De tout les enfants dont je me suis occupée, il est l'un des seuls que je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment comprendre. De plus à l'époque c'était mon défunt mari qui s'occupait des garçons mais en tout cas, les rares fois où je l'ai vu, il me mettait mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus.

-Ce n'est pas..., commença Much avant d'être interrompu par le téléphone que Renée prit rapidement, s'ensuivi une petite discussion avant qu'elle raccroche puis se leva.

-Ma fille et ses amies sont là!

-Très bien, nous devons leur parler.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où ils furent accueilli par trois femmes, deux brunes et une blonde qui semblait être dans une discussion aminée.

-Andréa, fit Renée en allant prendre dans ses bras la plus petite des deux brunes.

-Maman, ça va? Y-a-t-il un problème.

-Euh...

-Madames, fit Fin en s'avançant, nous sommes de la police et nous voulons vous parler.

-Pourquoi? demanda la blonde.

-Vous êtes Madame O'Neill?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Alors pour faire court, nous sommes à la poursuite d'un tueur en série et nous avons découvert qu'il est lié à cette fondation. En faites nos indices nous amene à penser que vous êtes la prochaine cible.

-Moi. Pourquoi?

-Nous allons tout vous dire une fois que vous serez à nos bureaux, nous devons vous mettrez à l'abri, vous et votre fille.

-Au faites où est votre fille? demanda Much en regardant autour d'eux.

-Grâce est dans le hall de l'immeuble avec les enfants d'Andréa. Pourquoi?

-Pas le temps nous devons vous mettre en sécurité, nous devons aller la récuperer rapidement.

Ils fonçèrent tous dans l'ascenseur, il avait de mort pendant qu'il descendait, chacun d'eux plonger dans ses pensées. Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée, ils furent figer sur place par un cri.

-Hé! Laissez-là! Au secours!

* * *

**S'il vous plait, donner votre avis!**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Avertissement: **Ne possède pas New York: Unité Spéciale ou Stargate SG1

* * *

**14. Chapitre** **14**

_Il allait devoir agir rapidement, il les avait étudié et il savait que prendre l'un des enfants allaient être difficile mais il devait absolument trouver un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Il avait décidé de s'emparer de la fillette, le garçon était trop jeune pour qu'il puisse vraiment s'amuser avec lui. Il les avait donc suivi en espérant attraper la petite si jamais elle devenait hors de vue des autres. Il les avait vus se balader et rejoindre une autre personne qui devait payer aussi son arrogance. Pendant plusieurs heures, il les regardait se promener en discutant joyeusement avec dégout, le bonheur ne devait pas leur être permit. Il commençait à s'énerver quand il les vit se diriger vers un bâtiment qu'il connaissait bien, il s'approcha discrètement et vit avec plaisir les adultes montés dans l'ascenseur en laissant les enfants à la charge du vieux gardien dont il savait les habitudes qui allait lui être utile. Il entra sans se faire remarquer et attendit le bon moment pour saisir la gamine. Il eut à patienter que quelques minutes avant de voir la petite seule alors que les autres enfants étaient partis se cacher et le gardien était aux toilettes. Il devait agir rapidement ! Il sortir de sa cachette et sauta sur elle en essayant de l'endormir rapidement pour pouvoir la transporter. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à de la résistance de sa part, elle réussit à se débattre suffisamment pour dégager la bouche du mouchoir et poussa un grand cri. Immédiatement le gardien sortir des toilettes et se précipita vers eux, il avait réussi à endormir la petite suffisamment pour pouvoir la poser par terre et il se tourna vers le gardien en sortant un couteau. Il réussit à poignarder celui-ci qui n'avait pas vu l'arme. Une fois débarrassé du gardien, il se pencha pour reprendre la gamine qui était groggy mais il entendit alors un cri._

_-Hé! Laissez-là! Au secours!_

_Il releva la tête pour voir les autres enfants se précipiter vers lui avec des adultes juste derrière. Il alla encore pour prendre la gosse quand il vit que l'ascenseur était en train de s'ouvrir sur les gens qui détestaient mais surtout sur des flics. Sachant qu'il allait être impossible de courir avec la fille, il la lâcha et sortir en courant de l'immeuble pour se perdre dans la foule en ignorant les cris de ses poursuivants._

_Une fois en sécurité, il pesta contre sa malchance. Il allait être beaucoup plus dur de prendre la gosse maintenant qu'ils étaient sur ses gardes. Il devait repenser ses plans._

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour la longue attente, je n'arrivais pas à écrire le chapitre. Aucune idée de quand je vais poster la suite, j'ai du mal à la finir mais je n'abandonne pas. Alors s'il vous plait donnez-moi votre avis.**


End file.
